Air laid technology is used to form a variety of cellulosic paper products. It is usually desirable that cellulosic composite laminates exhibit a number of qualities such as a cloth-like appearance, excellent wet and dry strength, exceptional porosity, very good abrasion resistance and wash durability, and a lack of a paper rattle. Cellulosic composite laminates that possess these qualities can be used to make towels or tissues that are valuable assets in the performance of a variety of tasks. For example, such a towel or tissue can be used by doctors and nurses as a highly effective and strong hand towel or tissue in both a hospital and an office.
Similarly, it is desirable to form a cellulosic composite laminate having two diverse sides of unique qualities. This construction would permit each side of the composite laminate to contain a specific property for a distinct use. Consequently, one towel or tissue made of such a composite laminate could perform the function of two previously separate towels or tissues.
Previous processes and cellulosic composite laminates fail to provide one or more of these desirable qualities. For example, previous towels or tissues made of cellulosic composite laminates have two similar external sides of like properties. These towels or tissues do not have the desired cloth-like appearance, and lack the proper wet and dry strength that is needed in a variety of uses.